


Imagination Becomes Reality

by iloveSteggy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, James Barnes - Freeform, Lost in Russia, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Snowy - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Timothy Dugan - Freeform, blizzard, catfa, steve rogers - Freeform, the Howling Commandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter were separated from the Commandos so they search for shelter or someplace warm. What they actually find is something much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS INSPIRED BY ANOTHER FIC BUT I CAN'T FIND IT SO IF THIS IS YOURS, TELL ME AND ILL MAKE IT OFFICIAL!

Steve and Peggy were stranded in Northern Russia without any contact from the Howling Commandos. They were separated by splitting up and flanking a group of Hydra soldiers and therefore left in the snow while waiting for Dugan to show up in his truck. They didn't show up, for a while. Peggy suggested they find somewhere to stay while they wait because hypothermia was nearing her. Steve agreed and they began walking through the snow-soaked forest. The trees were damp and a blizzard was just beginning. They needed to find civilization fast. 

"Any signal?" Peggy called back to Steve as they were trudging through the thick snow. 

"Still nothing." Steve reported after holding his radio up in the air. They both could see their breath as they spoke. 

"Damn." Peggy muttered. They continued walking as her hands grew redder and shook more violently than before. She kept her hands tucked under her crossed arms while Steve stuffed his into his pockets. He followed behind her and saw her shaking like an earthquake. He walked as fast as he could in the thick snow to try and move beside her. He shuffled his jacket off and placed it on her freezing shoulders. 

"Here." He said softly and pulled the lapels up to cradle her neck. "You need it more than I do." He smiled and turned his head forward to continue walking. Peggy blushed, but it wasn't acknowledgeable because her face was already red enough from the freezing temperatures. She knew he didn't need his jacket to stay warm though because the serum heats him up when he's cold and cools him off when he's hot to stay in perfect condition. "How much longer do you think?"

"Not long I'd imagine." He nodded as his cheeks emitted a pink hue. Steve held his arms close to his chest now and waited for his body to heat up. Peggy welcomed the jacket's warmth and took it gladly. She felt her arms regain feeling and the coat hugged her like a bear. She was lost in thought of how nice being in his jacket was rather than the view ahead. 

"Hey, I think I see a clearing up ahead." Peggy's head snapped up to see what gave him that conclusion. She saw nothing but white fog due to the constant snowing. 

"Must be the serum in your veins because I can't see a damn thing." He chuckled and looked over to catch her eyes but she avoided them to cause any distraction. As they kept walking, a cabin came into view with a lantern lit on the front porch. "Let's hope no one's home."

"We're gonna knock, right?" He turned to her and raised his eyebrow as she shrugged. 

They eventually made it to the front steps of the porch and stepped on as they creaked. The wood was damp and bent from the snow that's been planted on it since daylight. There was a letter taped to the door and Steve went over to read it aloud. "Dear Survivors, We welcome you to our house. I don't care who you are but take what you need. God bless us all."

Peggy turned the knob and the door swung open while squeaking. It was a dim living room with a whole library of books on the back wall. A couch was facing that wall and behind it was an accent table that held red candles ready for lighting. The drapes were closed over the windows and the dark wood added to the lighting in the room. 

"I feel at home already." She said with a smirk and entered the cabin. Steve took in the lantern and ripped the note off the door before following Peggy inside. He noticed she was still shivering despite the newly found shelter and his jacket. 

"You're shaking." He said calmly. She looked back at him and smiled when she thought of something to say. 

"I thought you were Captain America, not Captain Obvious." He chuckled. Peggy walked over to the couch and nestled herself in the corner of the cushion and arm rest. 

"I'll go see if I can find some blankets." Peggy was extremely exhausted from the walking, the battle beforehand, and generally keeping her eyes open. Usually she'd take this chance to find food, water, and light some candles or a fire but she was physically and mentally drained. Steve was capable enough though. He came back several minutes later with a quilt and plush blankets. He laid three blankets on Peggy, including the quilt, and kept the smaller one for himself. He then dragged the table away from the couch and laid down flat on the floor. It was still cold, even with a rug on it, but Steve didn't mind. He put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling to ponder their next move and where they stood on the battlefield. "Do you think they'll know to find us?"

"They probably won't come looking until they're ready to leave or they need serious backup." Her eyes were shut but she knew Steve was looking at her with knitted eyebrows and creases on his pale forehead. 

"What do you mean?"

"It's quite obvious, Steve. Why they always put us together as a group, why they always 'go missing,' why they always leave us alone." It was so simple and something so careless that the Commandos would do. Despite its obvious reasons, Steve was oblivious. 

"Care to explain? Because I sure as hell didn't get the memo." Peggy sighed and flipped around to face the back of the couch. She didn't want Steve to see her blush. 

"Why the Commandos always feel the need to play with their boyish schemes in times like these, I'll never know. They seem to think that you have somewhat of a crush." She cringed as soon as she said it. Her nose wrinkled and she instantly felt bad for putting him on the spot. 

"A cr-crush? On _you_? N-no! Never." He sat up and held his knees loosely against his chest while his feet lay flat on front of him and his hands holding each other. His face flared up into a good shade of red. 

Peggy hummed a laugh. "You're a terrible liar, Captain Rogers." He rolled his eyes and stood up off the ground. She heard him swift pass and enter the kitchen. Then a few cabinets squeaked open and closed with a thud. It was a louder process than what it should have been. "What are you doing in there?" She called. 

"Trying to find something hot to drink." A few seconds later he opened the pantry door and found a box of hot chocolate powder. "Ah!" He began to make two mugs of hot chocolate. The process took a few minutes and he was back into the living room, placing the two mugs on the table. Peggy flipped around and sat up to reach for her mug. She cradled it in her hands and grew warm because of the freshly made cup. "Cheers." He said and they clinked cups. 

"What are we celebrating?" She asked with a questioning brow and took a sip of her hot cocoa. He shrugged. 

"We're alive. I guess that's worth celebrating." Peggy thought it was a good reason enough. After a moment, Peggy's curiosity got the best of her and she had to break the silence. 

"Are we going to talk about why you suddenly walked out of the room after our discussion?" They placed their mugs back on the table and Steve hesitated before taking his eyes to her. His eyes not encapsulated just yet. 

"I think you already know." Steve's eyes now locked on hers, she knew. But he didn't know how she felt because he's a 'bloody idiot.' Peggy's heart began racing and butterflies flew in her stomach. He noticed her sudden eagerness and grew skeptical of his original beliefs. "I think you knew when we first met, I think you knew on the way to Project Rebirth, and I think you knew just after I was transformed." He sighed. 

"Steve--"

"But don't worry it's... it's just a crush. It'll go away and we can focus on the war."

"Steve--"

"I'm sorry about all this, Peggy. If I could change how I felt, I would. But--" Peggy moved off the couch and clashed her lips against his. It was strong, sweet, and beautiful all at the same time. After all of those hidden glances, their eyes locked on one another, the nonchalant actions to impress one another, it was all explained. The complexity was all broken down into simplicity. All in that one kiss. Peggy cupped his head and rested her thumbs on his reddened cheeks. They parted slowly and searched for each other's eyes. 

"Sometimes it's best if you shut up." She smiled. 

"Clearly." He whispered. Steve was so surprised that he had to take a moment before functioning properly. His mouth was open slightly, his cheeks red, and his eyes dilated. 

"But I don't think you know how I feel." She subtly smirked. 

"Huh?" Peggy scooted backwards and leaned against the couch. Steve followed on all fours and sat beside her. 

"I don't think you knew when we first met, I don't think you knew on the way to Project Rebirth, and I don't think you knew after your transformation. Even now, I don't think you're getting the hint." She laughed quietly and waited for his response. She added, "Every time you caught me staring at you from across the room, you instantly thought it was a figment of your imagination. Every time we locked eyes when we spoke, you thought you were dreaming but it was all real." She nestled closer to him and laid her legs across his. Peggy rested her head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. " _This_ , Steve. This is all real."

She looked to him for reassurance, careful how she said her words because of his inexperience. Steve was always timid when women were forward with him. This is why he didn't like the USO trips, well it was one of the reasons. The girls would always walk by and make comments or talk to him when they were half-naked. His eyes always stayed on their faces though because he wanted to respect them. Peggy saying all this could have been too overwhelming so she spoke softly. When he didn't do anything, Peggy took the initiative and cupped his face with only one hand and slowly leaned in. His hand hooked around her thigh and squeezed lightly as their lips pressed into each other. Again, it was soft and sweet. They pulled back slowly and leaned their foreheads on each other.

"Let's not tell the commandos about this." Steve wryly smiled. Peggy smiled in agreement and he noticed she was still slightly shivering. He widened his legs and patted between them. She sat and he rose his knees up while his chin rested on her shoulder and she leaned her head back in the crook of his neck. Steve draped a blanket over her and they watched the flickering fire of the lantern from the porch. He wrapped his arms around her and she held them in place. Peggy had never been so comfortable while in war. Minutes turned into an hour and they were dozing off into unconsciousness. The door opened and neither of them had heard it.

"See?" A hardy voice said from the entrance. With the door opened, a chill met with Peggy and they both woke. "I told ya they'd be fine. Just _fine..._ " Peggy turned to see Dugan standing there with a goofy smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned her head to Steve, whose cheeks were still delightfully red. 

"So much for not telling them." She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was inactive for a week or two, I wanted to make it up so I made this little piece for you guys :)
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS INSPIRED BY ANOTHER FIC BUT I CAN'T FIND IT SO IF THIS IS YOURS, TELL ME AND ILL MAKE IT OFFICIAL!


End file.
